


V1 - Hit and Run

by JudyL



Series: The Vet Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim runs into someone who will change his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	V1 - Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive a girl for indulging in a bit of fantasy herself.
> 
> Takes place after TsbyBS. Blair is a full detective and was able to complete his degree (see Cascade Virtual Tales, I sort of took off from there, don’t really follow their universe if truth be known.)
> 
> What would happen if Jim met the right woman?
> 
> Disclaimer: They're not mine, darn it all, but it's too much fun playing in their universe for me to stop anytime soon.

The Vet Series

Part 1

Hit and Run

March 5, 2003 (edited May 8, 2007)

~~~~

"Jim!" Detective Blair Sandburg said for the third time, trying to get his partner's attention.

"What?!" Detective Jim Ellison snapped back. He looked up from the report on his computer screen to glare at his Guide.

Blair shook his head. It had been a long day for them both, starting around 3:00am with a stakeout that had lasted until almost noon. "Why don't you go home? I'll finish up the reports."

Jim sighed. "Are you sure?" He was a little surprised Blair had put up with his temper as long as he had today.

"Yeah, man, get out of here. I'll get done a whole lot faster."

Jim jumped up and grabbed his coat, throwing a grateful, "Thanks, buddy," over his shoulder.

Blair grinned shaking his head then turned his attention back to the screen. It was only Tuesday and he hoped the rest of the week went a lot smoother.

Jim lengthened his stride with every step out of the bullpen until he was almost jogging. He didn't want to tempt fate and get caught by Simon or have Blair change his mind. As he reached the elevators, Jim groaned. It was a shift change and people were milling around the elevators waiting for their turn. Jim turned sharply and headed for the stairs. He couldn't wait to get home and just "veg out" as Sandburg would say.

Jim took the stairs two at a time, making it down two flights before colliding with a door that opened just as he was going by.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, catching a very soft "Damn," with his sensitive hearing.

A woman with short wavy blonde hair was the culprit. She knelt down to snatch up the papers that had fallen out of a folder when they collided.

"You might want to slow down there, miss, or I'll have to give you a speeding ticket," Jim said, half jokingly.

"Yeah, well it would help if I had a car to speed in wouldn't it?" came the tart, angry reply.

Jim knelt down, gathered up the last several papers, and offered a hand to the woman. "Here, let me help you."

She grasped his hand and allowed him to steady her, but didn't rely on him to pull her up. Jim was a little surprised when she stood to her full height, she couldn't be more than 5'3". His second surprise came when she looked up at him.

Their eyes met, his steel blue and hers dark blue, but roiling with emotion. Anger he assumed, that melted into surprise and then something else. They stood for what seemed like forever looking at each other, until someone else came down the stairs and bumped lightly into Jim as he passed.

Jim gave himself a mental shake and released the woman's hand. She grinned self consciously as she stuffed the papers back into the folder. "Here," Jim said, handing her the ones he had.

"Thanks," she replied. "I'm sorry, I've had a really bad day. Are you all right? No bruises?" she asked, searching his face for signs of damage.

"No, I'm fine. I was actually partially at fault. You weren't the only one in a hurry." Jim ran a hand through his short hair. Why didn't he just go on down stairs? She wasn't really his type. He usually liked the taller, lean and lanky type.

She had to look up to meet his gaze. Her dark blonde hair was cut short, above her collar but still very feminine. She had a full figure, carrying a few extra pounds, but attractively packaged in a pair of dark slacks and button up denim shirt. Her face was very pretty with little laugh lines visible around her eyes and mouth. Jim had dated women more beautiful he supposed, but something indefinable about this woman had his attention. And she didn't seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere either.

"Are you going up or down?" Jim asked.

"Down," she replied.

"Mind if I walk you to your car?" Jim watched as her eyes widened and the blue deepened just a bit. He was surprised to see a tear form.

She dashed it away, before it could fall and took a deep breath, smiling, the frustration clear on her face. "That would be nice," she said, "but I'm here filing a report because my truck was stolen. I'm just going to catch a cab home."

Jim frowned. "I'm sorry. I… well, I can walk you down to the lobby." He gestured to the stairs and was rewarded with a brilliant smile and a nod.

They went down a few stairs in silence before Jim's curiosity got the better of him. "So, Jennifer…"

The woman stopped cold. A look of equal parts suspicion and confusion covered her face. "How did you know…"

Jim raised his hands as if to show he was unarmed. "I saw the name on the forms you dropped." She held the folder to her chest and looked him in the eye, Jim was relieved to see the suspicion fade as she relaxed and started down the stairs again.

"I'm sorry. It has been a rough day. I'm Dr. Jennifer Watkins, my friends call me Jenny." She stopped again and offered her hand to Jim.

He smiled. "Detective James Ellison, my friends call me Jim, most of the time."

Jenny laughed. "I don't suppose I want to know what they call you the rest of the time?" Jim chuckled and shook his head. They continued down the stairs in companionable silence, passing several people coming up.

"A doctor? What sort of doctor?" Jim asked, glancing at her profile.

"A horse doctor."

"What?" Jim replied in surprise.

Jenny laughed again and Jim realized he really liked her laugh. "I'm a veterinarian. I just couldn't resist, sorry, it's an old joke." She was grinning from ear to ear as she continued. "I have a small practice here in Cascade. I moved up from Texas about 6 years ago and bought the business from the old vet when he retired, oh, it's been 4 years now."

They reached the lobby and went over to the phones. "Four years?" Jim asked. "How come I've never met you before?"

Jenny raised both eyebrows, not sure how to take the question. "Well," she said thoughtfully, "I don't speed… at least I haven't been caught." She grinned slyly, rolling her eyes. "I guess there just hasn't been much need for me to know any police officers, let alone Detectives."

"Well, that's a crime," Jim said unable to keep the silly grin off his face at the pun. Jenny chuckled again, then glanced at the phone.

"I guess I'd better call that cab," she said reluctantly, turning to pick up the receiver.

Jim put his hand out and touched her arm before the conscious thought entered his mind. His fingers tingled as he touched her skin and Jenny caught her breath. She turned back toward him inadvertently moving closer.

The noises around them seemed to fade into nothing as her scent filled Jim's nasal passages. "What is that perfume?" he asked, his voice low and roughened by the sudden desire he felt.

Jenny stared up into his eyes, caught by the look he was giving her. "I'm not wearing any perfume," she said softly, wishing she could catch her breath.

"Good night, Jim," someone said, slapping Jim on the back as they passed and snapping him out of his reverie. He looked up briefly in the direction the person had gone, but didn't really care who it was. He looked back down at Jenny and saw her trying to regain her own composure. Jim swallowed.

"Would you like to get some dinner?" he heard himself ask.

Jenny nodded, feeling a bit dazed herself. She took the arm Jim offered and wondered if the man had ever been on a white horse.

~~~~~

"Do you have a preference?" Jim asked as he put the truck into drive.

Jenny shook her head, not quite believing she was going out with a man she'd just met.

"How about Mario's?" Jim asked, not quite sure he was in his right mind.

"That's fine," Jenny replied softly.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, Jim watching the road and Jenny looking out the passenger window. Jim tapped the steering wheel with his fingers and Jenny made herself release the death grip she had on her folder.

Jenny turned to Jim, "I don't usually…."

As Jim looked at her, "I'm not really…"

They both broke off, embarrassed. "I'm sorry…." "You first," they said at the same time. They stopped again, this time chuckling at the silliness of the situation.

Jenny touched his arm, careful to not come into contact with his skin, and so was surprised when the sensation jolted her senses again even through his jacket. She paused for a second before speaking. "I don't usually go out with someone that I just met, you know."

Jim nodded. "Me either." He had felt her response and his own to her touch. What was it about this woman? He was definitely attracted to her. And he wanted to hear her laugh again.

"You think maybe we both got a concussion from the door?" Jim quipped.

Jenny laughed as he'd hoped and the tension between them eased. "I hope not," Jenny said. Jim frowned briefly, not sure exactly what she meant, but they had reached Mario's and he lost the opportunity to ask.

~~~~~

They ordered and talked while they waited for the meal. Mostly about safe topics, the weather, her stolen truck, the Jags. When the food was served, they both ate without talking much. It had been a long day for them both. Jim watched Jenny eat until she lifted her eyes and gave him a small shy smile. Then Jenny watched Jim eat until he looked back up. The food was eaten, but not really tasted by either one.

"That was delicious, Jim," Jenny said, wiping her lips one last time with the napkin. "Thank you. I really needed that after the day I've had."

"Me, too," Jim replied, tempting fate as he took her hand to help her out of the booth. Electricity charged through them as they stood inches apart staring into each other's eyes. "Come with me?" Jim asked huskily. Jenny dipped her head slightly in reply and followed close behind him, their hands still clasped.

Jim didn't really remember the drive back to the loft. He remembered the hungry look in Jenny's dark blue eyes and the sweet smell of her hair as she sat next to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

Jenny trembled a little as Jim took her hands to help her out of the truck. "Are you cold?" he asked concerned.

"A little," she replied as he tucked her under his arm and led her into his building.

The elevator lurched up and Jenny reached out to Jim to catch her balance, her right hand landing on his tight stomach. She knew she should move it, but couldn't help spreading her fingers. Jim covered her hand with his and squeezed her gently with the arm around her shoulders.

The elevator door opened and Jim led her out. He fumbled one-handed with the key, not wanting to lose contact with Jenny. The lock opened and he pushed the door open. Jenny looked up at him, hesitating for just a second before she let him usher her in. Jim pushed the door closed. He noted that the lights were off and there was no sound coming from Blair's room. He focused his hearing to see if his Guide was just sleeping, but did not hear a heartbeat either.

Jim smiled down at Jenny, leaning in to kiss her lightly on the lips. She let her head fall back, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes. Jim kissed the side of her neck, inhaling her scent, intoxicated by the feel of her skin against his.

Jenny caressed the back of his neck and moved into him, pulling his face down to hers. Their lips met and they melted together. After what seemed like an eternity, Jenny opened her eyes and met Jim's electric gaze. He had maneuvered her into the living room and she was sitting on the couch while he was kneeling in front of her.

She caught her breath as he slid his hand along her stomach. She wasn't quite sure when it had happened, but both of their shirts were unbuttoned. He leaned in and kissed her at the base of her throat, Jenny leaned into the kiss, putting both hands on his head to lift those tantalizing lips to hers.

What am I doing? she wondered, suddenly realizing where they were heading. Jenny dropped her hands down to Jim's chest. "Jim, I can't."

Jim felt the sudden change in Jenny's posture. She wasn't pushing him away, but she had definitely shifted gears. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, holding very still.

Jenny shook her head, "No, it's not you," she said avidly. She dropped her eyes, gently rubbing a finger against Jim's chest as she spoke quietly. "I… It's just that I promised myself I would wait, until…" she trailed off.

"Until…" Jim waited for her to finish, then realized what she meant. "Until you were married?! You mean as in honeymoon?"

Jenny nodded, unable to meet his eyes. "I know it must sound crazy. Especially, since I obviously find you attractive." She looked up then, a wry smile on her face and a determined look in her eyes. "But I have waited this long, I think maybe I need to be true to my promise."

Jim watched her as the determination wavered and then returned full force. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face. "You are quite a woman, Dr. Jenny Watkins." He reached out and pulled her shirt closed, kissed her gently on the lips again and stood up a little shakily. "You want something to drink?" He asked as he moved to the fridge. "Wine? Beer?"

Jenny worked on buttoning her shirt, her hands not quite steady. "Water, or tea would be fine." She stood and followed him into the kitchen, not sure of what to do next.

Jim stared into the refrigerator for a minute, grabbed himself a beer and pulled out the tea Blair had made the day before. I can't believe this. He wasn't sure what was more confusing, the fact that he had brought Jenny to the loft or that they had gotten so close to each other so fast only to stop before…

Jenny took the glass of tea Jim offered and sat on the barstool across from him. "I'm sorry, Jim. I didn't mean to lead you on. I …"

Jim interrupted her. "You know, Jenny, neither one of us would have been comfortable in the morning." Jenny met his gaze, a confused frown on her face. "I personally would like to get to know you better and I think maybe if we hadn't stopped where we did, we might have regretted it later."

Jenny smiled sadly, not really believing he meant what he said. "Thank you for saying that. I… would like to get to know you better." She glanced at her watch, "oh, I really need to get home to my kids."

"Kids? But I thought…" Jim's brow wrinkled in confusion.

Jenny grinned. "I have two cats and a dog at home, and they need to be fed and the dog walked."

"Oh. Well, I can drive you home…"

"I think it would be better if I catch a cab."

"Okay," Jim agreed, thinking that was a safer way to handle things. He could still taste her on his lips.

Jim called the cab company. "They should be here in about five minutes." He sat down on the stool beside Jenny. "I really should have been more considerate of you."

Jenny frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, my partner could have walked in at any time. And that wouldn't have been fair to you."

"Your partner lives here, too?" Jenny asked, realizing how embarrassing things might have been.

Jim nodded. "Yeah, he moved in about six years ago after his place exploded. And he's just never moved out."

"Exploded?"

Jim chuckled and tempted fate again, brushing a finger lightly against her cheek.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about it sometime."

The door burst open and Blair came in, tossed his keys in the basket and dropped his backpack on the floor. "Jim! Did someone call a cab? This crazy guy cut me off and…" Blair saw Jim and a cute blonde sitting together at the kitchen island and couldn't remember what he was saying.

Jim and Jenny stood at the same time. "Jenny Watkins, this is my partner, Blair Sandburg. Blair, Jenny."

Blair came over and shook hands with Jenny. "It's nice to meet you Jenny." He managed to cover most of his curiosity and amazement, but Jim could see the gears whirling.

"It's good to meet you, Blair. That's my cab." She looked back at Jim and Blair saw a distinct change in his partner as their eyes met. "I'd better go before he decides to leave." Jenny picked up her purse and folder from the floor beside the door and turned back one more time. "Thanks for dinner, Jim."

"Hey! I don't have your number," Jim looked around for a piece of paper and so didn't see the impish smile that Blair saw play across Jenny's face. The look of innocence she covered it with almost made Blair choke on the laughter he held back.

"You are a detective, aren't you?" Jim nodded, confused. "Well, I'll be waiting for your call." Jenny grinned at him then was through the door and gone.

Jim grinned, shaking his head as he stared at the door.

"What was that?!" Blair demanded, stepping in front of Jim to get his attention.

"That, Chief, was a woman." Jim's grin cycled down a notch, but did not completely disappear.

Blair blinked as he watched the Sentinel clear the kitchen island, actually whistling, out of tune, but whistling under his breath. "How long have you two been going out?" Blair asked, forgetting that Jim claimed not to have her number.

Jim grabbed his beer and went to sit on the couch, almost regretting it, because he could still feel her body heat in the cushion beneath him. He sighed.

"Jim?"

"We just met today, I sort of ran into her in the stairwell on the way home."

"Here?" Blair asked, confused.

"No, at the station. She had her truck stolen and was filing a report with Auto. We both ended up in the same place at the same time and just sort of hit it off." Jim got a far away look in his eye and his grin changed to a strange smile.

"Oh, man. You are in big trouble, Jimbo." Blair flopped down onto the couch beside his partner. "I think the pheromones have kicked in again."

Jim glared at his Guide, even though he had to admit, to himself, that the possibility had crossed his mind. And left shortly thereafter. "I thought about that Chief. And while it may be true that pheromones are a big part of the attraction," he shrugged, "you said it yourself, we all react to them. I'm just more sensitive."

Blair leaned forward and held his head in his hands. "I can't believe this." He sat up straight and looked Jim in the eye. "You are going to check her out, aren't you?"

"Look who's giving me advice about women, Junior." Jim glared.

"Yeah, well, I just don't want to see you get hurt like before."

"You don't know Jenny," Jim argued.

Blair stood up. "You don't either, Jim." And with that, he headed off to bed.

Jim sat on the couch, he could still smell her and feel the warmth of her where she'd touched him. You don't know, Blair. But she did leave him a puzzle to solve if he wanted to see her again. He'd have to do some research in order to find her, so it couldn't really be considered invading her privacy if he double checked her story. Could it?

To be continued…


End file.
